Dame Tsuna: The One Punch Hero
by MajesticNinjaRen
Summary: In which Tsuna had enough of his dame-ness and decided that he wanted to be a hero- a one punch hero. KHR/Onepunch Man Crossover AKA Tsuna is the Saitama of the KHR world- only, he still has his hair.


**Dame Tsuna: The One Punch Hero**

* * *

 **Description:** In which Tsuna had enough of his dame-ness and decided that he wanted to be a hero- a one punch hero. KHR/Onepunch Man Crossover AKA Tsuna is the Saitama of the KHR world, only, he actually has his hair.

 **Warning:** Failed attempts at humor, OP Tsuna, OOC- characters, deviations from the canon timeline, slightly inspired by Gintama, AU, I might have slacked off and half-assed some of this.

* * *

 **Prologue:** _It would have started like any other day- if Tsuna hadn't woken up with a few of his screws loose: AKA What's Ordinary Today Can Be Legendary Tomorrow._

Early morning light peeked in the through the shaded window, and with the symphony of birds, the shouting of kids passing by, and the sizzle of a breakfast to be, the young male of early teen age opened his eyes.

After a huge yawn, he sat up in his bed, stretching his arms high above his head in hopes up popping the stiff joints.

If this had been a manga, there would have been a speech bubble above his head, displaying clearly what his thoughts were at that moment. If this had been an anime, we would have heard his seiyuu mutter with a tired, unenthused voice describing just what his dream was about and how terrible reality was compared to it.

As this is neither, we instead have to settle with a simple line of words. A simple statement that would show, not tell, just what exactly was passing through his mind.

That such statement was- _If I had three hundred yen, I could probably rule the world._

And, so, the morning continued, as he stood from his sleep ruffled bed and headed towards the bathroom for his daily routine.

Meanwhile...

"Dame-Tsuna, you'd need at least five-hundred yen."

A dark entity was lurking near.

* * *

 **8:05 AM**

The chime of the school bell signaling tardiness from here on brought chills to those that heard it. A few teachers prayed for any students that happened to be late. _May they rest in peace._ The nearest hospital wheeled out beds in preparation, and an ambulance pulled up close to the school entrance.

The student body in unity held its breath.

All those close to the windows steadfastly looked forward in fear of meeting a certain someone's eyes.

The seconds ticked by.

No one moved.

And, at the peak of silence, a lone set of footsteps could be heard- echoing, intimidating, oppressing.

It was the footsteps of a demon.

 _Ten minutes left._

The sound of footsteps continued.

With each tap of the demon's shoe, there was a shaking student about to break from fear alone.

 _Five minutes._

No one had yet to show up at the gate, and teachers as silently as possible took attendance.

 _One minute._

The footsteps slowly came to a stop, and as if a weight was being lifted, the atmosphere warmed from its deadly coolness. A majority of the staff let out a breath of relief as they ticked off a box labeled no absentees.

The students sagged in their seats.

In another part of the school, the principal sat ramrod straight, his hand hovering above the phone ready to take any calls.

 _Only five more seconds._

For the first time in years, they might actually be able to change the _Mornings Without Injury_ sign from zero to one. The thought alone almost brought a smile to the principal's face.

But, then, it happened.

 _A sneeze._

From the direction of the school entrance.

And, the warming atmosphere instantly froze over.

One teacher fell to her knees in tears, a paper in her hand marked the words of death.

 _One student absent:_

All eyes flew towards the gate.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi._

And, standing directly across from the tardy student was the demon himself.

Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

 **8:15 AM**

Not a sound could be heard.

Not even a mouse.

The demon prefect pulled out his weapon of choice as he stared down the opposing student.

"Any last words?" It seemed he was feeling merciful.

Tsuna stood tall, resolutely staring forward.

He reached into his pocket.

The prefect's eyes narrowed.

"Will..." He pulled his fisted hand out and held in front of him.

"Three hundred yen be enough?"

He opened his hand and the three coins glinted in the light.

Hibari smirked.

"You should have brought five hundred instead."

And, with nothing more said, the demon prefect sped forward and clobbered the tardy student in the gut with his prized tonfa.

The last thing Tsuna saw as his vision faded away was a few screws slipping out of his pocket and onto the ground.

 _Ah, my sanity._

* * *

 **8:17 AM**

Not a sound could be heard.

Not even a mouse.

A body was being rolled towards the nearby ambulance.

An arm slid out from its limp position on the bed and what was once held tightly slipped from the laxed grip.

Three coins glinted in the light from where they laid, and a tonfa hit the ground, joining the glinting trio.

Not too far away, Tsuna bent down and picked up the fallen screws. He looked back towards the out cold prefect and winced at the sight.

He didn't mean to punch that hard.

Meanwhile...

 _A sneeze._

From the direction of a tree.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" The dark entity had momentarily fallen asleep and apparently missed the most important part.


End file.
